


The Storm Outside

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Confessions [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ishbal | Ishval, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Roy Mustang tells Maes Hughes he loves him in the only way he knows how.





	The Storm Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pigeonfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/gifts).



“Well, what are we supposed to do?”  
Outside, the firestorm of bullets rained into the dirt. Ishval was only getting worse. No one cared about the foot soldiers. Even the upper ranks, the State Alchemists, were forgotten in this no-man's land.  
“We tough it out. What else can we do?”  
Roy turned to face Maes. His best friend, one of his only friends. They were stuck here together, encompassed by flimsy fabric. They'd been lucky so far, no bullets piercing the fabric.  
“Do you think anyone's coming?” Roy pulled a cigarette from his shirt pocket. A quick snap lit the end.  
“Hard to say. D'you got anything to look forward to on the outside?”  
Roy laughed, a cold and bitter laugh. “The only person I've got out there is you, but you're pretty set on Gracia.”  
“If I didn't know better, I'd say that you just said you love me.”  
Roy looked at the flap, took another drag of his cigarette. “Maybe I did. Who knows?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
